Nada Mais - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Era de se imaginar. Sempre que ia para aquele hotel - não era qualquer um, tinha de ser aquele. Aquele pedaço de nada no meio do nada. -, era para que ela o confortasse.


Ela engoliu a terceira pílula do dia. Redonda e parcialmente deteriorada. Certamente obra de meses dentro de uma bolsa. Não que pudesse reclamar de alguma coisa, visto que a bolsa era dela própria.

Como odiava aquilo. Ter que ficar esperando durante horas inteiras sentada naquele muquifo que era obrigada a chamar de hotel quando ia se encontrar com ele. _Ele. _Só de pensar em seu rosto anguloso, lábios finos e róseos que por vez se contorciam em um sorriso travesso, cabelos platinados que caiam sobre seus olhos cinzentos e nebulosos, seu coração disparava. Jogou os cabelos para o lado, querendo receber um pouco do vento que soprava levemente pela janela parcialmente aberta, que tinha demasiada preguiça para ir abrir por completo.

Virou-se lentamente ao escutar a porta velha de madeira enegrecida executar seu leve ranger habitual enquanto era aberta. A figura que não saía de seus pensamentos por um segundo sequer apareceu e apoiou-se preguiçosamente nas bordas do portal. Um sorriso desdenhoso que fazia os dentes pontudos aparecerem de forma bestial estampado no rosto pálido e mal barbeado.

- Parece um lobo, Malfoy. Está quase tão desarrumado quanto. – sua voz ecoou pelo aposento quadrado enquanto se levantava da cama espaçosa e caminhava lentamente em sua direção.

- Não estou com paciência hoje, Granger. – respondeu asperamente

Ela arqueou uma única sobrancelha, o que o fez tremer de raiva e desejo. Como aquela sangue ruim tinha conseguido ser tão bonita? Os cabelos desgrenhados caiam-lhe perfeitamente sobre os ombros, os cachos perfeitamente moldados enrolavam-se diversas vezes nas pontas. Suas bochechas coradas pelo calor destacavam-se na pele levemente morena. Porém o que mais o incomodava eram os olhos. Esferas castanhas e amendoadas, que davam a impressão de ultrapassar seu corpo, observando-o atentamente. Só vira aqueles olhos em mais uma única pessoa, e seu estômago apertou ao se lembrar.

- Por Merlin, Hermione!

Ele gritou e jogou os braços para cima em sinal de desistência. Adentrou no quarto escuro fechando a porta atrás de si. Tomou-a pela mão, guiando-a até a cama, onde a fez sentar obedientemente. Os braços finos cruzaram-se na frente do corpo, fazendo os seios fartos subirem e abrirem um dos botões de sua camisa branca.

- Estressado, Malfoy? –ela perguntou. O sarcasmo fluindo de seus lábios como veneno.

- Onde aprendeu a ser sarcástica? –retrucou, as mãos puxando lentamente as mangas de sua blusa, deixando os ombros expostos

- Com você. Obviamente.

- Era de se esperar que tanto tempo comigo resultaria nisso. Não acha?

- Sabe muito bem que não precisa de uma resposta. Continuará acreditando no que bem quiser.

- Você tem razão. – ele disse inclinando-a para trás, de modo a apoiar as costas no colchão frio.

Subiu por cima de seu corpo esguio, beijando os ombros lisos e livres de qualquer imperfeição. Um suspiro desejoso escapou de seus próprios lábios, o que a fez rir deliciosamente. Ignorou completamente, querendo esquecer de seus problemas. Mas como faria isso se seu maior problema estava ali, na sua frente, sendo beijado e despido descaradamente?

Um instante depois, quando ambos já não tinham mais do que peças íntimas cobrindo os corpos já manchados de suor, a soltou, caindo por cima dela. O rosto afundando na curvatura de seu pescoço. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos claros, muito bem escondidos por trás do cabelo espesso de Hermione.

Delicadamente a garota começou a acariciar os fios platinados. Beijou suavemente a têmpora do rapaz, como se esse não passasse de uma criança pequena que havia acabado de descobrir que papai Noel não existia.

- Draco? –murmurou. Um resmungo incompreensível saiu da garganta do loiro – Draco, vamos lá...

Levantou-o, fazendo-o sentar a sua frente. Apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama, sentindo o frio cortante da madeira polida. Era de se imaginar. Sempre que ia para aquele hotel - não era qualquer um, tinha de ser aquele. Aquele pedaço de nada no meio do nada. -, era para que ela o confortasse. Não que Hermione não gostasse de ver o lado frágil e doce de Draco, porém a entristecia profundamente. Secou com as pontas das unhas seu rosto que lhe parecia ainda mais pálido na falta de luz do quarto.

- Sinto falta dele, Hermione. – sussurrou roucamente

Hermione sentiu o coração parar, e lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus próprios olhos castanhos.

- Também sinto falta, Draco. Mas não a nada que possamos fazer.

- Não. Não há.

Ele se deitou, abrindo um dos braços. Parecendo imensamente cansado. Hermione colocou-se por debaixo dele, sendo protegida pelo seu firme abraço. Era tudo o que precisava. Sentia as próprias lágrimas caírem sobre o peito do rapaz enquanto as dele caiam em seus cabelos emaranhados. A aliança dourada deixando sua marca fria no braço nu de Draco. A corrente arranhando o corpo dos dois. A pequena foto de uma criança de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos nebulosos escondida por trás do medalhão.


End file.
